Ring on Her Finger
by HeriticalLovers
Summary: Marquesa is a very cold princess, but thrown in with Sesshoumaru? What in hell will they unleash?


Ring on Her Finger   
Part 1 Okay, this has my OC in it, Marquesa Demona. My Goth name on Quizilla. Please be nice. 

_Edit: Yeah, this was originally a chapter story but then it kind of changed to a part story where days don't matter and stuff so okay, whatever._

It was a warm sunny day in Sengoku Jidai, a day that Marquesa used to enjoy. She was a hime, of the southern lands. Her family had put her through rigorous training as soon as she had turned 5, and now she was exactly 100. The training involved having a calm mind and showing no emotions, so she had changed from a loving little girl to a walled person, with ice in her eyes. They had trained her with all sorts of weapons, even training her outside where she had to find a weapon in nature, or use her powers. Of everything, she enjoyed using the scythe the most. 

Today was a "special" day, for she was to go to the Western Lands to become a Guardian. A Guardian is when a princess from another land is trained, just as she was, to protect the charges they are given for as long as they are needed. She was requested especially by the Inu no Taisho. She wore black skirt that came up to her mid-thigh, and black shorts underneath. (Like Kagome's skirt.) Her shirt was also black with short sleeves that puffed out about an inch from her arm and had red and silver designs. She had a red stripe on her skirt at the top, to discern it from the shirt and silver chains hanging from the red. Her red eyes flashed menacingly as she walked and her black hair swayed. It was tied up in high ponytails on either side of her head with blood red ribbons that matched her eyes.

The Western Castle itself did not impress Marquesa. It might have been imposing to any other person, but to her it was just like any other place, a house. She had not come to calling it home in her mind, so to her it was just a house. The Inu no Taisho welcomed her himself, she had come alone. She scanned him over to read his power, and found what she had expected: enormous amounts of power radiated off of him. Marquesa stopped in front of him. "What do you need of me, when you have so much power of your own at your disposal."

He laughed, which would have infuriated anyone but it did not even broil inside her. "I have need of you to protect my son while I am away. He is headstrong and stubborn and thinks that he has all the power in the world, but there are those who are stronger than him, more powerful. Like you, for example. I would rather have you protecting him then to be the guardian of whose charge he attacks." She nodded, a quick curt nod. He analyzed her mentally but was satisfied to find there was no way into her mental defenses. "He has been told that you are to be his mate. Keep him thinking that, he'll kill me if he finds out."

She just closed her eyes and walked past him. "As if."

Sesshoumaru sat emotionlessly on a bench in the garden near the gate where his 'mate' would be coming in. But inside, he was furious. In his mental safe house for his emotions, he was ripping through walls, throwing glass, tearing paintings. Just because his father had the idea of mating just for power for his children, that did not mean that HE did. (Remember, Sesshoumaru is only 120 in this, so he's just starting the walls.) His hand clenched around the ring he had on a chain around his neck. 'I promise Mother…'

As soon as he heard someone talking to his father, he dropped his hand from the ring and made sure that all his walls were back into place. Her smell hit him before he even saw her. She smelled strangely of the sea at sunset. He heard the jingle of small chains and the sound that booted feet made when they walked across cobblestones. Sesshoumaru saw her legs, which were amazingly bare until he looked up and saw a skirt. Then he decided to try and not judge her as a whore. He looked up to her face, which had the same look on it that he hoped he had, while sizing up his to-be mate.

Marquesa felt his eyes on her, so she decided to check up on his looks. She started with his feet, always best to look at anything BUT the face first. He had black shoes on that kind of pointed and curled at the tips. He had on white hakama and an obi that was white but then swirled to different colors at the end. Then he had on a haori with big pink Sakura that were spaced out. His hair was silver and ended at his mid-back. She finally looked to his face to see that he had maroon stripes on his cheeks, an indigo crescent moon on his forehead, pale skin, a frown, and beautiful golden eyes that seemed to be made of liquid ice.

Their eyes connected as they finished the 'analyzation'. They began to have a staring contest, fighting for domination, neither one wanting to be the first to break contact. An emotion bubbled up in her chest and in her eyes, one that she hadn't felt for years. It was like he was drawing her out of herself and it made her afraid. Afraid that when all of her walls were gone that she'd be a weak little girl. Marquesa looked away quickly before he could affect her anymore. He smirked slightly, curious.

(You guys have seen the third Inuyasha movie right? Yeah that's what Sesshoumaru looks like.)

She thrust out her hand, still looking away from him as she tried to get the strange redness off her face. "Marquesa Demona." He took her hand. "Sesshoumaru."

She was still not over the incident of her first meeting with Sesshoumaru, but she fought down her strange thoughts of how handsome he was and tried to focus on more important things, like what she was going to wear to the dinner, and how Sesshoumaru had been able to break through three of her walls without even trying.

She finally decided on a black yukata with red foxes and silver sakura petals. She detested wearing anything but her chosen fighting outfit, it just didn't feel right. Her hair, oh her hair! It always had to be up, or it annoyed the shit out of her. She put it up in a half-up half-down hairstyle so that it would look nice, but not be in her face. Marquesa kept her black boots on and walked to the staircase to walk down to the dining room.

As the Inu no Taisho, his mate Kasumi, and Sesshoumaru all stared at her, she started to feel pretty stupid and made sure to keep from looking directly into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He frowned at this. Finally, she made it down to the long table and noticed that there was a seat placing for her right next to Sesshoumaru. She contained an annoyed growl and sat down, now annoyed with herself for letting something like sitting next to HIM annoy her.

He smirked and his parents looked at each other knowingly. Taisho just groaned and set his head in his hand. There goes a peaceful dinner. Marquesa stabbed a piece of chicken angrily and it thwacked Sesshoumaru in the face. Kasumi started snickering as Sesshoumaru twitched. "I am sorry, I did not mean for it to hit anybody." Marquesa looked over at Sesshoumaru who had this evil calculating look in his eyes. Even his father gulped visibly. That was when he quickly took his glass and went to pour it on her, but her reflexes kicked in and she moved. She smirked at him. "That reminds me, why didn't you dodge the chicken? You really need work on those reflexes." He glared at her and got into a fighting stance. They circled each other as Kasumi sighed. "Why? Why is it that this ALWAYS happens?"

The two demon children ignored the two parents and they're strange comments as they tested one another. Marquesa began a very complicated maneuver that involved somehow distracting his attention. She wondered if the old trick would work on him. She went in to attack him then stopped short and looked at the floor near him. She pointed. "Your pocket fell." Of course she said this very seriously, but the problem was that he looked down. He. Fell. For. It. Somehow, he was easily breaking through her walls. First she started snickering, then she started giggling, then full-blown laughter. He smirked and attacked her, pushing her to the ground. She succeeded in fighting down the blush from their position. He was holding her arms above her head and straddling her waist. It was besides the fact that he was smirking, and she had to fight down the blush for the weird thought of: 'Hey, he looks sexy.'

"Got you," he said. "You should laugh more often." She decided to get him back. So she smiled. He was caught off-guard by this and loosened his grip on her. She quickly twisted her arms from his grip and used his position to turn the two of them over so that she was on top. Now it was her turn to smirk. "_I _got _you._" He growled, clearly needing to be the dominant one. So she sighed and let him turn her over again. "I win." "Because I let you." "And how is that?" "Because you clearly need to be dominant to feel secure and I'm not exactly here to fight you so I let you win," she stated clearly. Taisho snickered. "It seems as though she's gotten you this time Sesshoumaru."

Obviously Kasumi thought that there was too much thinking going on and threw a bowl of rice at her son. It landed on his head. He sat there straddling Marquesa with a bowl of rice on his head. She couldn't resist annoying him. "Ooo… nice look you have there Sesshoumaru. So suave and sexy. You should wear your hair like that more often." For some odd reason this got him pissed off. He gave her this angry glare that could freeze hell over about exactly seven times and got up to stalk off to his room.

Taisho couldn't help but wonder why he and Marquesa's parents had to keep up the guise of just being a guardian for her. Kasumi rolled her eyes. "He has mood swings sometimes. Just don't go after him, he gets pretty violent." Marquesa returned to her normal self and stared at her impassively. It was easy when he was out of the room to be normal. "Nothing I can't handle. Besides, I want to see how he'd handle a fight when he was violent."

He had to block her out, she made him so… un-normal that it scared himself. Then with his parents teasing him. He angrily threw a glass vase at the door watching as it shattered into what might just have been a million pieces. There was a quiet knock on the door, he knew that it was _her_. He let out an angry growl as a response to her knock. She threw the door open and let out an angry growl of her own. "Don't take out your anger on us baka." He threw a letter opener in response and it skimmed her cheek, she didn't even blink. The blood pooled out of the cut and chose one path to run down as she stared at him, her mask back in place.

"If you wanted some blood then why didn't you just say so?" He turned around and ran his hand through his silver hair. "Get out." "Don't tell me what to do dog demon." "I said get out." "I said I won't!" He turned around, his eyes red. She needed to get out before his blood lust came upon him in full. "I said GET OUT!" He snarled and she slapped him hard across the face. Then she stormed out, not even noticing her cut.

He ran his fingers through his hair again. Just the sight of her blood made him prickle in rage and he wanted to kill something. He had been 'okay' until that letter opener. Why the hell did he even _have_ a letter opener! Then there was when he wanted her to get out. It was for her own safety, he didn't even know why. But then she had slapped him, and that angered him even more. All the demon in him screamed at him to make her regret slapping him, but he wouldn't move.

She threw herself on her bed. What an ingrate he was. He deserved that slap. He would have deserved a kick from her as well. It had to have been an hour from that scene when there was a knock at the door. She figured it was a servant. "Go away. I don't need any help to undress myself for bed." The door opened and she turned around. "Oh, it's you Sesshoumaru-sama. Thought you wanted me away from you." He didn't like her tone of voice with him but stayed silent anyway. He sat on her bed and turned her face towards him. She made sure not to blush or to look into his eyes.

"What- Ow!" She hissed in pain as he dabbed at the cut on her face gently and silently. Obviously it was deeper than she had thought. "You know, you're a real jackass." "You're a charmer yourself." She nodded then winced. "My family told me that as well." "Conceited." "Narcissistic." "Bitch." "Man-whore, ouch!" "Sorry." "No you aren't." "So maybe I'm not." "Bitch." "Well, technically you happen to be the bitch, since I'm the male dog. And I used bitch already." "If you want to get technical then… You are a narcissistic conceited little rich boy who gets all the twitty girls in other words proving that you, my friend, are a man-whore." "Yeah- Hey wait, how would you know that girls flock to me?" He demanded.

"…Asshole." He pushed her down on the bed and started tickling her. Marquesa was able to keep a straight face for exactly five minutes before she started laughing and squirming. Was this really the Sesshoumaru that all the ladies-in-waiting talked about? He noticed she had stopped laughing so he lay down beside her. "What." "What, what." "What are you thinking about." "…" She looked away from him and at the wall. He traced the deep abrasion on her face from his anger earlier and she winced. "Sorry." "Don't say it when you don't mean it," she snapped at him. He could feel his anger boiling under his skin and put his head in his hands. "Please… don't make me angry."

She wasn't looking at him so she scoffed. "Please, that will not work on me. I'm not going to take back what I said." His eyes turned red again and his mind screamed out at him to make her know her place. He reached out and pulled her flush against him and she blushed. Then he bit her shoulder, making her cry out in pain. She looked over to see his eyes looked animalistic, red, not the familiar gold. She decided to try to reason with him and shifted a bit, wincing as she did so.

"Sesshoumaru, please let go of me." His response was to bite down harder. She cried out again and was silent for awhile. What was it that her mother had always said? 'Singing cures the wild beast', that was it. So she sang to him through the gritting pain of his teeth in her shoulder, a soothing lullaby.

_Hush little one, oh don't say a word _

_mother's going to buy you a mocking bird._

_And if that mocking bird won't sing,_

_Mother's going to buy you a diamond ring…_

By the last stanza he had calmed down enough to take his teeth out of her shoulder. She winced and shook her shoulder a bit. Marquesa tensed up as she felt him move his arm around so that he could push the yukata down so it wasn't near the wound and started lapping up the blood. She blushed. One minute he was angry as hell, the other minute he was crudely comforting her. She let a wry smile sneak out. Those stupid court ladies knew _nothing_ about Sesshoumaru. He had evidently stopped the bleeding in her shoulder and was now trailing kisses along her collarbone. She shifted a bit and he tightened his hold on her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her skin, making her shiver. He was trying to make up for hurting her. She pulled his head up from her collarbone so that he could hear her. "It's okay Sesshoumaru, really." Then, to let him now that she forgave him, she smiled. This time he buried his face into her hair. "Would you think it odd for a demon who is supposed to be cold hearted to fall in love in one day?" He murmured. "Yes," she admitted and he started to pull away. "But not if..," she continued and he stopped. "Not if the object of that demon's affections had done the same."

He laughed, a sound that not even his parents had ever heard and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Well then I love you." "It happens… to be mutual."

Okay, this is when I remind you that:

Days don't matter because this is a three-part story.

He is still very young in demon years, butting up barriers to the world takes a long time.

Anyway, even though this is fast paced because I wrote it at 1:25am and finished at 4:19am and my mind is not exactly thinking straight, I think that I did a pretty good job! That is, until I get some decent amount of rest and come back to look at this…

Anyway, please review!

Ja Ne!


End file.
